Joyeuse
by redshadowalchemist
Summary: Rob and Catelyn and their Stark's weren't the only victims of the red wedding. A brief piece on the short life of Lady Joyeuse Fray. Rated because it contains a fifteen year old girl being married to an old man and everything that goes with it but nothing explicit.


**I've not read the books so I've made a lot up about Lady Frey. I thought she deserved some attention as everyone seems to focus on poor Robb and poor Catelyn but its easy to forget Lady Frey was innocent as well. **

"On my honour as a Tully on my honour as a Stark. Let him go or I will cut your wife's throat."

"Your wife. That was what Lady Stark had said. Not Lady Joyeuse or even Lady Frey. And she is Lady Frey mistress of the twins, but no one sees her as more than just another of the Lord's young girls. Replaceable. no one bothers to learn her name. Even her own father was always calling her "Jocelyn" or "Joyanna" names belonging to her younger sisters. Joyeuse was the oldest of Lord Errenford's five daughters. Lord Errenford was a poor lord with no sons and even less sense. Her father must have thought all his prayers were answered when Lord Frey took a fancy to young Joyeuse. She was young and she was meek and obedient. Lord Frey liked them young, very young and Joyeuse had been just father promises her to the old man. Old enough to be her great grandfather, as soon as she flowers.

Her father hopes it will gain him influence but Walder Frey is no great lord and he has many children and grandchildren there is no chance any child born by Joyeuse will rule the twins. So he has sold his daughter to be the sex toy of the disgusting old flowers late and her father worries, gets angry, striking her and calling her a "barren slut" she is relieved when she bleeds just before her 15th birthday and her wedding is set for a month.

Her soon to be step children glare. They don't want another young stepmother who will bare more children to compete with them and their numerous siblings. Sons to compete for authority or daughters to compete for grooms.

She stutters the wedding vows. The old man leers at her.

It is painful when she loses her virginity Lord Frey is rough and cares nothing for her comfort. She screams and crys so he covers her mouth.

So this is her life. She is ignored by her stepsons, her stepdaughters are supposed to be subservient to her but most are older than her and resent it. The younger grandaughters are kinder. Happy for anyone who will play with them still to young to understand the politics of all the half brothers and sisters is only happy when she plays with the children they make her want some of her own she focuses on this thought when her husband comes into her room every night his disgusting breath on her face.

When her husband speaks to her its always"my shirts ripped mend it","on your knees", "pull your skirts up" or "pour me some wine". He isn't cruel as such, he never strikes her but he is disinterested in anything except her body. Sometimes he calls her by other names, names of previous wives or daughter and granddaughters. She wants to scream at him "my name is Joyeuse" but she doesn't dare. She isn't brave, years of her drunken father's beating have taught her silence is the key to survival and she fears retribution for daring to speak to her husband in such a way.

When the king in the north breaks his promise to wed one of her step daughter her husband is furious. His daughters know to stay away but his wife does not have that option he demands she keep pouring him wine.

"Why've yer stopped?" he demanded.  
"Th..the pitchers empty" she says afraid of him in this state.  
"Well go get some more yer useless bitch" he throws the pitcher at her head as she leaves it hits her on the back of her neck. She cries out.  
"More wine" he yells after her.

"Which one are you?" he says drunkenly when she returns.  
"Your wife" she says meekly, she is angry he would forget but afraid to let this anger show when he is so drunk and unpredictable. He laughs and grabs her bottom, she shudders but lets him. He passes out before he can actually do anything.

Lord Frey recovers and starts to plot revenge. Joyeuse is happy to see this step daughter married Rosalin is one of the few older step daughters who has been kind to the players on the balcony get out the cross bows and everything seems to happen at stabs the beautiful foreign queen in the belly. Two arrows strike King one else reacts. She realizes they knew. They all knew and no one bothered to tell her.

She is afraid they are dying and no one hides under the table trying to block out the noise. To pretend she isn't here, that she's anywhere else.

Lady Stark grabs her and puts a knife to her doesn't speak but meets her husband's eye. _Please_, she thinks , _please husband if you ever cared about me. You chose me after all. Please don't let me die._His reply echoes in her ears as Catelyn Stark cuts her throat.

"I'll get another one."


End file.
